DRAINED Part One
by SUNNYVAMP88
Summary: Girls start popping up dead and drained of blood.Sam and Dean are not to sure they're looking for anything supernatural but Bobby seems to think so.Sorry about this story I maynot be able to finish it until my computer gets fied.
1. Chapter 1

Drained (Part one)

"Rise and shine Tink, Bobby called, said we should check out this place a couple miles from here" Dean said as he walked past a sprawled out Sam,smacking him over the head.  
"Did he say why?" Sam asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the lump left behind by Dean's hand.  
"Well not in detail..." Dean hesitated. "Dean!" Sam snapped, not in the mood for his brothers riddles. "Not really" he answered with a shrug. "All he said was to go to the morgue, he said they'll be expecting us there" "I'll get dressed sam sighed.

Sam and dean approached the front desk flashing they're badges.  
"I'm agent Brookes, and this is my partner McCready." "It's about me." said the short and slim young receptionist. "I love a women who cuts straight to the chase." Dean whispered, tilting his head with a Corkey smile.  
Sam rolled his eyes and smacked him in the back of the head,  
then pointed his finger in Dean's face. "That! was for earlier" sam said as he followed the woman from the desk.

Dean followed behind him as he whispered to Sam."You are so luckey we are in public or I'd kick your ass." "Sure, if you consider the morgue public." Sam retorted. "Dont push it." Dean replied sharply. They stepped into the elevator as it sent them to down to the basement of the hospital.  
"A young hot receptionist in an elevator, makes me wish I had come alone." Dean mumbled. "In your dreams." Sang the woman as Dean's smirk quickly fell.  
"In my defence, I didnt think you heard." Dean replied nervously.  
"yeah...we're in small quarters, not much of a distance from my ears." Sam laughed as Dean elbowed him with a sideways glare. The elevator dinged as it reached it's destination, the doors parting to a deserted hall with a single door.  
"The morgue creeps me out, your on your own. just knock, he should hear you." said the receptionist as Sam and Dean stepped out.

"I guess we dont have to ask which door." dean joked. She rolled her eyes as the door slid shut. "Are you done?" Sam asked. At the end of the hall a man stood waiting. "You must be bobby's boy's, he said you'd be coming, my name is Christian but you can call me Chris." He explained as he led them inside the morgue, opening the drawer that held the body of a young girl with blond hair surrounding her pale shoulders. "What happened to her?" Sam asked. "Not entirely sure, but her body has been completely drained of blood." "Vampires?" Sam asked.  
"Na, no entry wounds to indicate fang marks." Sam and Dean stared at Chris in wonder.  
"What?" Chris asked. "So you believe that vampires exist?" asked Dean.  
"Boys, I'm a friend of Bobby's, anythings possible." "OK, did you find anything else?" Dean pushedon.  
"Well, she does have a mark, a tiny pin prick hole in the hollow of her left arm."  
"A needle mark, could she have been a drug addict?" "Not likely, if she was shooting up there would be more needle entries." "She could have been a blood donor, but against her will." Sam provided. "They're holding a blood drive at the high school, my daughter Kate goes there." 


	2. Chapter 2

So,what's our plan, should we check out the school?" Sam asked before entering Westwick diner with Dean in toe behind him.  
"And say what? 'Hi, did you by any chance drain a young girl completely of blood?' Yeah, good luck with that.  
For all we know we could be dealing with a sick murderer. Solving crime is not in our job discription."  
Dean sat in the nearest booth as he waved down a waitress.  
"Bobby seems to think we're dealing with the else would he ask us to investigate it." Sam spoke as he sat.  
"What can I get for you boys?"asked a tall redheaded waitress no older than thirty.  
"Why yes you can." Dean smirked as Sam kicked him beneath the table. Dean snapped out of it as he scanned the menu.  
"I'll have the West Biggie burger and fries. Oh! And a piece of apple pie." He said as he cleared his throat.  
"And for you Hun?" She asked Sam.  
"I'll have a baked potato and and your West-side salad." Sam told the woman as Dean's cell rang.  
"Yeah?" Dean asked. Yeah? Thanks bye."  
"Who was that?" Sam asked as the waitress walked away with their orders.  
"Chris. Two more bodies showed up, both like the other, all young girls, all from the Asher High school.  
Bobby wants us on the case, I guess we check it out farther."  
Sam offered to question the parents to see if the girls had any connections other then attending the same school while Dean agreed to question the principal and anyone at the blood drive.

(SAM)  
"Was Samantha friends with Belinda and Sophia Davis?" Sam asked the parents of the first victim.  
"N...No. She stuck to herself most of the time. Samantha was devoted to her charity projects, she barelly had time for friends." Sobbed the girls mother.  
"Do you mind if I look around her room a bit?"Sam politely asked.  
"No, be our guest." The girls father said after being silent through Sam's questioning, letting his wife do most of the answering.  
Mr. Proctor led Sam down the hall to his daughter's room.  
"Take all the time you need." Mr. Proctor said as he left Sam.  
The walls were painted a light blue and were bare, a canopy bed drapped with a matching light blue comforter sat in the middle of the room unslept in.  
Sam searched the perfectly orginized desk, dresser, and closet, but found even looked under the bed and mattress,but still nothing.  
After finishing up at the proctor's house, Sam left to question the Davis girl's family.  
He hoped that he would have better luck there.

(DEAN)  
Dean had talked to the principal, but he had been no help,so Dean made his way to the schools gym where the blood drive was being schoolers lined the walls waiting for their turn to give blood.  
"Sir, you'll have to go to the end of the line and wait your turn." A woman in scrubs spoke.  
"Oh, I'm not here as a donor. I'm here to ask about three girls that may have donated their blood to you in the past week."  
"I'm sorry sir,but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The woman's face was blank as she ordered him to leave.  
"I wont take up to much of your time. It's just a few ques-." Dean started to say before being cut short.  
"No sir. You'll have to leave now sir. Thank you sir." Now things were getting weird,Dean thought.  
"Excuse me ma'am , but I'm a detective and you have to answer me." He said flashing his fake badge.  
"Not without a lawyer sir." She answered smartly, but still blank.  
Damn! He was hopeing she didn't know her rights and that he could scare the answers out of her.  
Dean gave up and walked out.  
"Wait!" Someone yelled after turned as a mossy haired girl raced towards him.  
"Hi,I'm Kate.I think I can help you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does your father know you talk to strangers?" Dean asked sarcasticaly as they sat on a bench.

"Oh, you're no strangers, you're the Winchester boys. My father told me about you guys and how your helping him solve those girls' murders."

"He didn't happen to tell you what it is we do, did he?" Dean asked tiredly.

"You solve the supernatural." Kate said cheerfully.

"Okay, so what is it you know about the dead girls?"

"I told you, I'm not telling you another word until Sam arrives." Dean pointed behind her as Sam stepted out of a taxi cab.

"Sorry I'm late. decided to use me my shoulder as a tissue. Her husband had to pry her from me." Sam explained.

"Did you find out anything?" asked Dean

"You mean besides what brand of chocolate chips Mrs. Davis puts in her cookies? Nothing. You?"

Same here, but Kate here has some information to give." said Dean.

"Chris's daughter?" asked Sam.

"That would be the one." Dean replied."Spill it." he demanded.

Kate rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I've been trying to get in to donate for three days now, but my english teacher has me staying after class to help her correct paper as punishment for e-mailing a picture of her picking her nose to the whole student body."

"A rebel , I was quite the rebel myself, I was always pranking-."

"Can I finish?" Kate interrupted.

sam muffled a laugh.

"by the time I reached the gym they were sending people away. I noticed my friend Sophia and her sister were the last two donors to go in, so I thought I would wait for them to finish but they never came out, then today I find out they're dead. That cant be a coincidence. It's the same thing with Elizabeth, she was the last one to go in the first time and she wound up dead also."

"Is that all ?" Dean asked flatlt.

"No. I want to help."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? It'll be simple. All I have to do is get in, and if anything funny happens you guys will be near to hear my shouts. Bam! You guys come busting through the doors and take them out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there Nancy Drew."

"I think it's a great idea." Sam cut in."We can't get in Dean, but Kate should have no problem. She fits the bill."

"Fine, but your father is going to kill me.' 


End file.
